implausablealternatehistoryfandomcom-20200214-history
Market Harborough and Central Northamptonshire (1962: The Apocalypse)
History Market Harborough and Central Northamptonshire ' is a democratic UK survivor nation based in Northamptonshire. 'Doomsday ''Also see- WP Targets in the UK and Ireland. '' Only a few low grade hits occurred in Leicestershire. 'After Doomsday' The nuclear winter lasted between October 1962 and March 1963. A nuclear summer then lasted between April 1963 and September 1964. A severe famine and a cholera outbreak hit the town, killing many people during 1964 and most of 1965. A cholera plague struck in mid to late 1965. The nuclear winter lasted between October 1962 and March 1963. A nuclear summer then lasted between April 1963 and September 1965. A severe famine and a cholera outbreak hitting the county, killing many people during 1963 and 1965. A severe famine and a then a cholera outbreak hit Northampton, killing a few more people during 1965 and most of 1966. A typhoid plague struck in 1967. It was only due to harsh laws and joint pooling of their resources at a national level that lead to their survival. The nation would struggle with various raids by the surrounding tribesmen from Leicestershire and Oxfordshire. In Kettering In Market Harborough '1965-1975' The nation would struggle with various raids by the surrounding tribesmen from Northamptonshire and Leicestershire. The agricultural villages of Mears Ashby, Finedon, Earls Barton were quickly assimilated between 1973 and 1974. Food production began to increase in 1975. Industry only took off after the 1985 with the free trade agreement with the PRUK, Kibworth, Market Harborough and Central Northamptonshire, Buckinghamshire and Kettering. The SER suddenly burst on to the scene in the May 1975 as 120 mounted dragoons stormed the nation and cut a deep and bloody path in to the nation, running from northern Bedfordshire, towards Brackley. 'First Contact' Explorers from Northamptonshire and Market Harborough arrived in Brackley and Hinton-in-the-Hedges Union and Buckinghamshire in 1967. It was made in 1972 with Kibworth and in 1974 with both the Republic of East Anglia and Scarboroughshire. '1976-1996' Farm output steady rose in the 1970's and 10 years of food rationing ended in 1973. '1974-1992' This was Loughborough’s and Mercia’s first contact was made with the South English Republic’s in mid-1976. There was also series of raids in the aria around Banbury’s ruins in 1989. The Southern English goal appeared to be the old Ironsone mine, near Wroxton, Oxfordshire. Brackley was discovered by Mercia in 1986, but it remained isolationist in nature. The Brackley and Hinton-in-the-Hedges Union defeated an attempted invasion by annother raiding party from the Southern English Republic in 1990. 'Present Day' Relations are good with Rutlandshire, the PRUK and Kibworth. The winter of the winter of 2009-2010 was the worst in 50 years, in which 7 fatalities occurred. The November 22-28, 2012 floods killed 4 in Newlyn, 1 in Bovney Tracy, 2 in Shrewsbury, 2 in Gloucester, 1 in Cambridge, 3 in Monmouth, 2 in Northallerton, 2 in Kempsey, 1 in Derby, 1 Bridgewater, 3 in Upton-upon-Severn and 4 in Malmesbury. Central Northamptonshire was heavly flooded, but no one died or was wounded in the crisiss. It was the worst flooding incident in nearly 100 years! Today, Northampton is known in the former UK and Ireland as an artistic, musical, litriture and counter-cultural hub. 'Bad weather' #The floods of April 2006 killed 3. #The heat wave of Early 2007 killed 1. #The rainstorm and floods of mid 2007 killed 2. #the hurricane of mid 2009 killed 2. #The winter of 2009-10 was the worst in 50 years killing 4. #The rainstorms of early in the June of 2012 killed 1. Military The armed forces abandoned the use of bows and swords in favor of rifles and pistols in 1995. The army is a volunteer force of 2,350 and a conscript force of 1,575. They poses the following petrol vehicles-''' * 5x Chevrolet RD 4x2 trucks (2 are known to be in storage) * 2x T17E1 Staghound armoured Cars * 2x Leopard 1 Tanks * 3x Centurion tanks (2 are known to be in storage) * 2x Ferret armoured cars * 5x AEC Matador 4 x 4 medium artillery tractor (2 are known to be in storage) * 3 x Humber armoured cars '''Weapons #Thompson sub-machine gun #Canon de 75 modèle 1897 #Ordnance QF 18 pounder #Colt 45 pistol #The French Darne machine gun. #Stokes mortar #Enfield No. 2 Mk I Revolver #The Rifle, Anti-Tank, .55in, Boys commonly known as the "Boys Anti-tank Rifle" (or incorrectly "Boyes", nicknamed the "elephant gun") #Short Magazine Lee-Enfield Mk I (1903) Transport Horses and bicycles are still popular in the nation, despite the resent, but short lived, outbreak of equine ethnocide hematoma. A canal was dug in 1999 that connects it to Foxton lock near Kibworth city state. There are a few alcohol, petrol and sunflower oil vehicles and some petrol driven tractors in use across the republic. Alcohol powered motor bikes and bicycle also occur in more places as time goes by. Travel is mostly by horse and bicycle, since there are minimal amounts of motor vehicles. There are a few alcohol, petrol and sunflower oil vehicles and some petrol driven tractors in use across the republic. Alcohol powered motor bikes and bicycle also occur in more places as time goes by. Horses are still popular in the nation, despite the resent, but short lived, outbreak of equine ethnocide hematoma. 3 Steam trains have run between Daventry, Wellingborough, Northampton (both Central and Bridge Street stations), Blisworth, Brackley and Rugby twice on weekdays since 1987. * Rolling stock includes-''' # 2 Thompson Class O4/8 steam locos # 2 GC Class O4 No. 6311 steam locos # 9 MK1 BR coaches # 3 GUV Freight wagons # 4 GWR coal trucks # 3 GWR break vans # 1 LMS Six wheeler carriages. # 1 LMS Third Class Four Wheeler carriages. '''The 5 Nations Railway Project The 5 Nations Railway Project was founded by Daventry, and Loughborough, the P.R.U.K., Central Northamptonshire and Buckinghamshire on July the 15th, 1998. East Anglia joined in 6 weeks later. Several there nations joined the project in 1999. Waterworks and food sources Economy It is agrarian by nature largely dependent on agriculture, forestry and selling looted metal from the ruins of nearby towns. Most of the economy is weighted towards agricultural production though there are some industrial aspects to the urban economy but it is nowhere near the capability of nations like Durhamshire or the SER. It is agrarian by nature largely dependent on agriculture, forestry and selling looted metal from the ruins of nearby towns. As of November 2011, the nation’s unemployment rate is 4.5%. It is agrarian by nature largely dependent on agriculture, forestry and selling looted metal from the ruins of nearby towns. A growing food processing, brewing, bread and scrap metal trading industry is beginning to develop. Up-market organic sugar beat is sold to the PRUK, Republic of East Anglia and Scarboroughshire The agricultural produce of the state includes hen’s eggs, feathers, dairy products, cattle and milk. Its industrial output includes shoes, cloths, hose drawn transportation equipment, steam train parts, hand tools, fabricated metal products, chemicals and a few minor aircraft parts. Industry only took off around Northampton after the 1985 with the free trade agreement with the PRUK, Kibworth, Ireland, Buckinghamshire and Kettering. 'Energy' The Windward Electrical Project system was founded by Rutland, the PRUK and Central Northamptonshire and Buckinghamshire in 1998. Other nations joined the project in 1999 and 2004. Connection was between 2005 and 2009, depending on location. Media The Northampton Chronicle & Echo started reprinting in 1989 and a national paper was launched in 1998. The PRUK’s national newspaper The Local Hero has been in circulation since 2008. Posers a nailed up as and when nessasery by the local authorities. ''Radio Northamptonshire FM ''began to broadcast from the towns of Northampton and Wellingborugh 95.4 and 99.7 FM in 2010. Healthcare Thyroid and skin cancers are no longer major issues, and are markedly less than they were before 1986. Waterworks and food sources Wells, lakes and several water works on the River Nene. The 2010 census #Employment is at 97%. #97% of households have running water. #76% of households have electricity. #15% of households have a gas supply. #Literacy rate - 96% #Literacy rate of under 16's - 77% The arts William Shakespeare was a 16th century Stratford-upon-Avon poet laureate and playwright, and is commonly considered to be the finest writer in World History. He is famous for his 38 plays, such as Hamlet, Macbeth, A Midsummer Night's Dream, King Lear, and Romeo and Juliet. Both before Doomsday and after, his works are still widely beloved and very popular in The Republic. The works of James Joyce and Dylan Thomas are also very popular in the nation state. Sports The national football team is Northampton Town F.C. and the national rugby union club is the Northampton Saints. Colling tree Golf Club reopened in 2000 and hosted the British Masters in 2005. The death penalty Murderers, sex predators, rapists, child molesters, traitors and enemy spies are executed with the hangman’s rope. A moratorium on hanginging has been in place since 2008. Category:Nations (1962: The Apocalypse) Category:England Category:1962: The Apocalypse Category:United Kingdom